


A Dead-Inside Tour Guide and an Incredibly Handsome Man Who Keeps Asking Oddly Specific Questions

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tour Guide Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tourist Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, inspired by Powerless by patentpending, possibly crack depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Do I even need to explain this? Probably not.





	A Dead-Inside Tour Guide and an Incredibly Handsome Man Who Keeps Asking Oddly Specific Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

The city was full of so many sights to see! The Statue of Liberty, Carnegie Hall, Times Square, and so many more! The one problem? Roman was traveling on a budget, that he had already mostly spent on merch from the Disney store, booking a hotel room for the night, and his plane ticket back home. So, with the last $250 of his budget, Roman got a tour guide.

Going onto a website that’s sort of like uber but instead of car rides it’s tours, Roman got a tour guide for the price of $10/hour. The two met up in Central Park (albeit after a bit of confusion involving 3 random tourists, 2 dogs, and 1  _ really  _ tall bush) and began their adventure!

Virgil (the tour-guide) took Roman around the city, the two walking to various destinations. Together, they saw the Statue of Liberty (from afar), the Bronx Zoo, Rockefeller Center, stopped for lunch, and then saw Carnegie Hall, Grand Central Terminal, Times Square, Koreatown, the Empire State Building, and then ended their day back at Central Park.

Throughout the tour, Roman just  _ would not  _ stop talking for the life of him. He had to, though, since Virgil wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Like, Roman would ask things like, “So, you have any hobbies?” or, “When was the Bronx Zoo established?” and even, “Do you think the person who designed Koreatown had ever visited Korea?” and all he’d get in reply was a shrug and a vague look of longing for death! At least he’s  _ trying  _ to fill in the dead silence, unlike  _ some people _ .

It was 8pm by the time the pair arrived back at Central Park, 14 hours since the tour began. Roman had to admit, Virgil didn’t look so bad when framed by the sunset. His purple-dyed locks seemingly glowing in the setting sun, as he seemed to slouch ever deeper into his large black hoodie. And his eyes, their cool blue color given new life in the light. They looked so fierce, defensive, on-guard for a reason Roman couldn’t comprehend. All he wanted to do was stay in that moment and study them...

“Why are you staring at me?”

Roman snapped out of his reverie, shaking his head.

“Ah, sorry Virgil! I was just thinking!”

“Thinking? About what?”

“Your eyes! I just noticed how beautiful they are! I’d love to do this again sometime, to study them some more…”

“That sounds… vaguely threatening yet flattering. Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome! Such a shame, I have to go back home tomorrow morning.”

“Hm, and where might that be?”

“The grand land where Disney World resides, Florida!”

At this, Virgil perked up, “You… like Disney?”

“Why, of course! Who couldn’t?”

“Well, no one, but don’t you get… ridiculed for being into stuff like that at your age?” Virgil said, gesturing to Roman’s obviously adult physique.

“Mm sometimes, but why does that matter? I enjoy Disney, it makes me happy, so why care about what others think of that? My interests are none of their business! They don’t know me! I know me, and I know that Disney makes me happy, and that’s all that matters!”

“It’s not that simple, just ignoring them...” Virgil muttered, not intending for Roman to hear him. Except, Roman did hear him.

“How?”

“Uh-what?”

“How is it not that simple?”

“Oh-umm… it’s just that sometimes… sometimes they just,” Virgil vaguely gestures into the air, “not. It’s hard to explain.”

“Then let me help you! I can  _ show you  _ how easy it is! Though, the whole being in two different states thing is going to be a problem…”

Virgil watched on in half-confusion half-amusement as Roman began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself like some cartoon character. Suddenly, Roman perked up again.

“I’ve got it! I can take you with me! I have enough money for a second plane ticket, so I can bring you home with me! That way I can show you how easy it is to ignore people’s opinions!”

In the following 3 seconds, Roman watched as Virgil looked confused, then amused, then angry, then up, then down, then left, that at Roman, then amused again, before shrugging.

“At this point, there’s nothing I care about in New York anyways. Wouldn’t be the worst thing if I get kidnapped and die. Sure, I’ll come with you.”

“Yay!” Roman smiled, causing Virgil to have to squint because  _ it was so bright, why was it so bright?! _

“You’re going to  _ love  _ my family. Except Remus. Remus is crazy. But my cousin Logan, he’s great! Very smart. And don’t even get me started about his husband Patton. I swear that man is a literal angel that got misplaced he’s  _ the best _ …”

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a small smile listening to Roman rant about his family. By the time he finished, the sun had long since gone down, and Virgil had to head home to pack his things. The two agreed to meet up at a nearby deli for breakfast before boarding their flight together.

Roman whistled all the way back to his hotel that night, excited to start a new adventure! And this time, he’d have a partner alongside him.


End file.
